<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five More Minutes by RoseyWinter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189835">Five More Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter'>RoseyWinter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Side of Sanders Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Swearing, migraine mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every day is going to be a good day. But it's easy to turn it into one when a warm lap awaits you just inside your home.<br/>This was a tumblr prompt that requested a human au freeform DeSleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Side of Sanders Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five More Minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus trudged tiredly up the stairs to his apparrment. The sixth floor had seemed like a great idea at the time. Only two other occupied spaces were up there and they were towards the front, while his own was nestled safely in the back corner. Quiet and peaceful since it didn't share any walls with loud neighbors and far up enough that the fact that the buildings elevator didn't work was usually a blessing since it kept guests away when he really wasn't in the mood for social interaction, which happened more often than not.</p><p>Well. With one exception.</p><p>He dug around in his bag for the key, smiling as he caught faint music playing inside. He paused as he strained to hear the tunes better, smiling wider while unlocking the door.</p><p>Origin of Symmetry, Dark Shines. Of course. Idly he wondered how long the album had been on loop throughout the day. He knocked the door shut with a toss of his bag, leaving it where it landed for now and slipping his shoes off as he walked. The hat fell next to reveal tousled dark blonde hair in desperate need of a flattening iron if only to save his edgy style from tipping into choir boy aesthetics. He caught sight of his target resting on the couch, legs splayed and head tipped back as he hummed softly to the music. An easy work day must have been too much to ask for either of them.</p><p>Flopping unceremoniously onto his stomach he wriggled forward until he was fully stretched out on a warm lap. If he had ever wondered why cats liked laps so much he had stopped when he met Remy and they had cuddled for the first time. Warm, safe and only slightly uncomfortable with how bony the others' knees could be it felt like all the problems of the world could be boxed off neatly and launched into the sun for all he cared to think about them while relaxing. And that wasn't even mentioning....</p><p>Sinking down even further he very nearly purred at the feeling of fingers scraping gently along his scalp, carding through messy curls and getting the worst of them away from his face. As the last guitar riff faded out, Muses cover of Feeling Good ironically began to play, the build up to the guitar drop syncing nicely with the scratches and filling his chest with warm happiness.</p><p>He didn't know when he had gotten quite this sappy. Only for Remy.</p><p>And speaking of. "Rough day?"</p><p>Humming his affirmation, his boyfriend moved to running careful fingers over his neck and any part of his upper back he could reach, chuckling as it caused Janus to stretch out with quiet contentment. "Yours doesn't seem to have gone much better, bae."</p><p>"How did I get stuck with such a basic bitch?" He groaned and buried his face further in his captured lap.</p><p>"Oh honey. Bitch? Maybe. Basic? Doubt. You wouldn't know what to do without me and my coffee addiction keeping you awake until one in the morning."</p><p>Grunting again, Janus flipped over to scowl at the other. "Exactly what time do you have your phone set for that you think the latest you keep me up is one?"</p><p>Smiling, Remy leaned down to peck his nose. "If I set my phone so that it only shows nine o'clock at three thirty in the morning and trick my brain into thinking I follow a proper sleep schedule then that's my business. You business is to tell your clingy boyfriend that you love him very much and then tell him why your day was shit. I can see the underlying murder under all of that pure adoration."</p><p>Pointedly ignoring the muttered "Pure irritation more like" Remy laced Janus' fingers into one hand and resumed his petting with the other, smiling softly as he watched him melt under the touch.</p><p>"It wasn't bad. I just wish it was socially acceptable to...nudge...certain coworkers down an icey sidewalk to see how many pedestrians I can knock over. I'm fully inclined to believe that that is not an unreasonable request."</p><p>Remy bit back a laugh to try not to disturb his fading headache. Caffeine kept the worst of the migraine away but he had managed to overdo it after about the 12th cup of espresso laced frappuccino. He settled for a small smile and nod of the head, expression serious as he considered the scenario.</p><p>"Maybe just use your manager to bowl over the coworkers. Innocent bystanders hardly deserve to incur your wrath."</p><p>Janjs squeezed his hand and chuckled. "It takes far too much energy to keep righteous morals straight. I'll take what I can get. What about you? Did you have to kick anyone out again?"</p><p>The bar Remy mixed drinks for was far from high class but it was a nice establishment nonetheless. Even so, there was an occasional brawl that was left to him to break up since for at least half of the shift he was stuck on his own. Thankfully today had been a slow day, no one really came in on Thursdays, which he voiced thankfully to his partner.</p><p>"If I'm ever at the bar while you're working and a fight breaks out, am I allowed to shout for you to give them the chair?"</p><p>"Only if your recording it so we can say it was self defense. My insurance is good but it's not getting away with chair violence good."</p><p>"My boyfriend is such a badass."</p><p>"And mines a cuddly sap." Tiliting his head to avoid the retaliating swat he leaned his head back against the couch cushion.</p><p>"Since we both feel like tired shit I vote for takeout tonight. Pizza?"</p><p>Janus nodded. "Only if my half is Hawaiian."</p><p>Remy wrinkled his nose. "You're an abomination."</p><p>"Its not my fault you're boring with your order. The most extravagant I've seen you go is getting extra cheese put on a plain cheese pizza."</p><p>"With all the complications I put into my coffee, let me have my simple pizzas."</p><p>"Bassssic."</p><p>Remy tugged the hair he still had his hand tangled in gently. "Shut up and order. Your phone is closer and I'm lazy."</p><p>Janus shifted on his lap, turning to face Remy's stomach and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Five more minutes."</p><p>Laughing softly as the last chords of Megalomania faded around them he settled further back onto the couch.</p><p>"Five more minutes."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>